


It's All Fun And Games 'Til Someone Gets Hit With A Pool Noodle

by Quinn_Coveswena



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Queer Themes, Secret Crush, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, So much kissing, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, consent is important y'all, no one is totally straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Coveswena/pseuds/Quinn_Coveswena
Summary: The hella queer Spin the Bottle/Truth or Dare/Seven Minutes in Heaven one-shot where drunken shenanigans and steamy encounters are had in abundance.





	It's All Fun And Games 'Til Someone Gets Hit With A Pool Noodle

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember exactly how I came up with the concept for this story, but I am so glad that I did. Although this is a Malec-centric fic, chances are at least one of your other ships end up kissing. To be completely honest with y'all, this shit is WILD and totally worthy of being my first M-rated fic on here.

Everyone had only been home from school for a few days when they received or were forwarded the text message: Clary’s house. Friday night. Be ready to drink. Already all three of the Lightwood children (well, two Lightwoods and one Herondale) were ready to escape their parents crumbling marriage and high standards. Even Alec, who had gone two years now without attending a college party, jumped at the opportunity to spend a night out with his siblings and their old crew of local kids who were also home from college for the summer. Not that he would ever admit it, but Alec had another purely selfish reason for wanting to go as well.

 

Alec, Izzy, and Jace arrived around nine o’clock and weren’t surprised in the least to find that those already in attendance had broken out wine coolers and were sipping them in between animated retellings of the school year. Clary greeted them as they walked through the door with an excited squeal and threw herself at her boyfriend. “Mom is away picking Jonathan up from school,” she announced when Jace had set her back down again. “I needed one good night with all of you before I have to spend the entire summer with him.”

 

The Lightwood siblings grimaced and nodded in understanding. They joined Maia, Helen, Aline, and Meliorn over by the refreshments as Clary’s attention was taken up by the arrival of her best friend, Simon, and his older sister, Becky. Becky soon became everyone’s favorite person as she held up two bags from the liquor store. “I can’t believe this is the last time I’m going to be using my fake I.D.,” she said as she set bags down on the table. “Oh, by the way, I’m having a birthday party next weekend. You’re all invited.”

 

Soon after, Andrew Underhill was knocking at the door followed by Lorenzo Rey (no one quite remembered how he had wormed his way into their friend group) who brought bottles of a special kind of 1800 tequila and Bacardi rum that he’d swiped from his rich daddy’s liquor cabinet. They could always count on Lorenzo to get them the good stuff. Maybe that was how he became their friend.

 

While everyone around him was laughing and idly chatting, Alec took anxious sips from his red solo cup, glancing at the door every few seconds. If anyone noticed, they didn’t say anything, for which he was enormously grateful. The last thing he needed was for these knuckleheads to get on his case.

 

But Alec was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief fifteen minutes later when the front door opened one last time and everyone was greeted with the sound of bickering.

 

“I told you that we were going to be the last ones to show up. But you just had to restyle your hair AGAIN and pack on another pound of makeup,” Raphael Santiago grumbled loudly, throwing his surrogate brother an icy glare.

 

Magnus Bane rolled his eyes and let out a laugh, the melodious sound of which Alec wished he could record and turned into a music box.

 

“And I told you that beauty takes time,” Magnus responded flippantly. “Besides, I thought I taught you a long time ago the importance of dressing to impress.”

 

“Dress to impress” Magnus had. Despite the evening being an extremely casual affair, Magnus oozed sex appeal in his black short-sleeve, see-through, lace button-down and ripped burgundy skinny jeans that seemed to be molded to his skin they were so tight. The same shade of red was expertly blended into a picture-perfect smokey eye Magnus had topped off with a ring of kohl eyeliner. Squinting just to be sure, Alec inhaled sharply (accidentally sending some of his drink down the wrong pipe) as he realized that Magnus' lips were also slightly tinted red with lip gloss.

 

Alec really hoped that nobody saw him silently dying trying to keep his choking silent. He’d rather die than give these fuckers the satisfaction of having any more blackmail material on him. Four years later, and they still brought up “the karaoke incident” every opportunity they could.

 

“Hi, biscuit!” Magnus beamed, wrapping the petite red-head in his arms. “How was your first year of art school?”

 

“Harder than I thought,” Clary admitted with a sigh. “But I finished and passed all of my classes, so that’s all that really matters.”

 

Magnus smiled and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m proud of you, biscuit. Now, what do you have to drink? I need to silence this headache of mine.” As he said it, Magnus gestured towards Raphael with his chin and grinned like a mad-man when he received a middle finger from his grumpy companion. 

 

The next hour or so passed smoothly and consisted of much the same kind of conversation as it had earlier. Alec had been strategically avoiding speaking to Magnus, fearing accidentally sticking his foot in his mouth should he actually attempt to have a normal conversation with his long-time crush. He’d hoped that going away to college would make his feelings for his sister’s friend diminish, but unfortunately, despite Alec’s best efforts, distance does make the heart grow fonder.

 

Eventually, an already slightly tipsy Clary proclaimed that they should all play a game. Because no one could decide on one single cliched teenage party game, they decided to combine a bunch of them. Everyone would sit in a circle taking turns drawing cards from a deck of playing cards in the middle of them. If a person drew an odd number they spun the bottle and whoever it landed on asked them a Truth or Dare question. If they drew an even number it was a classic game of Spin the Bottle and the player kissed whoever the bottle landed on (excluding siblings). If someone drew a face card, they and whoever the bottle landed on would go into the pantry for Seven Minutes in Heaven. You could opt out of the challenge, but doing so meant having to take a drink. (Everyone there agreed and gave their consent to these terms.)

 

Izzy started first and right off the bat, everyone knew that things were going to get wild. After flipping over a two of spades, Izzy spun the bottle which landed on Clary. After a couple ‘Ooo’s and giggles, the girls mouthed a quick ‘sorry’ to Jace and leaned in to kiss one another. Maybe it was the alcohol in their system, but Clary and Izzy both seemed pretty into it. After they were done they giggled and Clary’s face was only a few shades lighter than her hair.

 

Jace went next and also ended up kissing Clary. Clary drew an odd number and the bottle landed on Lorenzo when she spun it. He gave her a devious grin as he asked “Truth or dare?” Not wanting any part of the surely insane dare he’d ask of her, Clary chose ‘truth.’ Lorenzo’s grin didn’t falter for a second. “So, Clary, who is the better kisser, Jace or Isabelle?”

 

Clary’s eyes went wide and she turned a deep shade of red once more. “I plead the fifth!” she squeaked before downing half her drink.

 

Simon, wanting to be brave, chose ‘dare’ when his turn came next. Which was really a dumb decision considering it had been Jace who his spin had landed on. “I dare you to give Alec a lapdance,” Jace challenged. Simon timidly chanced a look over to Alec who just glowered at him in a way that said  _ Don’t you fucking dare _ , jumped like a frightened cat, and quickly finished off his drink.

 

Becky went after her brother and got dared by Izzy to Jello-dye her hair. The guys took the opportunity to sober up a little as the girls helped to turn her long brown hair electric blue. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but Alec could have sworn that Magnus was sneaking glances across the circle at him. He was certainly doing just that himself

 

Because it seemed to be Everybody Kiss Clary Night, Maia also ended up kissing their hostess quite thoroughly. Next was Magnus’ turn and Alec silently prayed it would end with Magnus kissing him. However, Magnus ended up drawing a nine and his spin landed on Jace. Now Alec was just praying that Magnus was smart enough to pick ‘truth’ and save himself the embarrassment of going along with whatever plan Jace had cooked up in that twisted blond head of his.

 

“Dare,” Magnus answered before Jace could even get the question out. His face was smug as he looked his challenger in amusement, and Alec feared that he was being far too cocky.

 

After only a few moments consideration, Jace met Magnus’ smug grin with one of his own. “I dare you to run around the block in nothing but your underwear. Twice.”

 

Alec barely had time to process  _ that _ mental image before Magnus planted a whole new one in his brain.

 

“Jace, do you honestly think I’d be able to wear these pants if I had underwear on underneath? The lines would ruin the whole look.”

 

Jace’s smug grin turned downright evil. “Fine. Then I dare you to do it naked. I mean, you could always chicken out; there’s no shame in passing on this one.”

 

Magnus threw a subtle wink Alec’s way (at least, he thought that it was for him) before standing up and starting to unbutton his shirt. “Oh Jace, how long have we known each other? I really thought that you’d have learned this by now. I have no shame.” With that he dropped his shirt into Alec’s lap as he walked to the door, unbuttoning his pants. “You’re all free to watch and make sure I actually complete the dare,” he said over his shoulder as he opened the door and started peeling off his skinny jeans. Magnus threw one more wink back at everyone (although his eyes may have locked with Alec’s) and set off running into the night.

 

Everybody ran out onto the porch and into the front yard to watch. Alec was the last one to join the crowd because a) he needed some time to process all of THAT, and b) he stopped to pick up Magnus’ clothes to give back to him once he finished his rounds.

 

It didn’t take too long for Magnus to complete his first lap and start on his second. And Alec most definitely did NOT chance a look towards Magnus’ crotchal region as he went by or stared at his glorious bare ass until he rounded the corner out of sight. He was still not-staring when his sister elbowed him in the ribs and smiled deviously up at him. “See something you like?” she teased.

 

Alec went silent and tried to brush Izzy off, but the blush on his face was still visible under the thin rays of light the lamp on the front porch cast into the front yard. Thankfully, that was the only thing visible and the slight tent in the front of his pants went unnoticed. As Magnus rounded the last corner for the final stretch of his au naturel late night run, Alec seized the opportunity to escape his sister’s insinuations and rushed forward to be able to hand Magnus his clothes once he reached the finish line.

 

Magnus smiled wide as strode right up to Alec, and it took all of the eldest Lightwood’s willpower to maintain eye contact with the gorgeous, naked man in front of him. “Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus purred, scooping up his clothes from Alec’s arms. He pressed a quick kiss to Alec’s cheek before running back inside to get dressed again. Alec held a hand to his cheek—confirming that Magnus was, indeed, wearing lipgloss—and once more did not stare at Magnus’ ass until it was out of sight.  

 

Once everyone got settled back into their place in the circle, it was time for Raphael to take his turn. Once more, another dare was in place. This time, Magnus was the one issuing the challenge and he dared Raphael to drink as much tequila as he could straight from the bottle in 30 seconds.

 

Meliorn followed after, drawing an even card and locking lips with a slightly hesitant Jace. Although, by the look of things, the blond didn’t completely hate it.

 

Lorenzo was the first to draw one of the Seven Minutes in Heaven cards, flipping over a Jack of Diamonds. A feeling of dread crept up 99% of the players’ spines as Lorenzo spun the bottle to determine who would be joining him in the pantry. No one was too keen on getting all familiar with that particular goatee. 

 

Luckily, the one person in attendance who was actually attracted to Lorenzo was the person who the bottle landed on. A bit sheepishly, Underhill rose to his feet, taking the hand Lorenzo had offered to help him get up and didn’t let go until the two had disappeared behind the pantry door. 

 

It was then that the remaining twelve partygoers realized the flaw in their system. Because Underhill had been sat next to Lorenzo they would all have to wait until the seven minutes were up before the game could continue. They all took a step outside when the sound of moaning escaped from behind the pantry door. While Alec was proud of Underhill for finally getting to do something about his feelings for Lorenzo, he  _ really _ didn’t want to hear the result of that catharsis.

 

Thankfully, the seven minutes passed by fairly quickly, and they were all able to get back to the game. Well, they were thankful up until Underhill got a kiss card and threw the rules out the window in favor of kissing Lorenzo some more. They weren’t upset about him breaking the rule so much as no one was 100% comfortable with how much tongue action was going on there.

 

It was Magnus who eventually cleared his throat to break the two up so that Helen could finally take her turn. Her card was another odd and it was Clary’s turn to challenge someone. Helen took a dare, and the redhead dared the other girl to kiss whoever she thought was the most attractive person there at the party. Without hesitation, Helen turned to her left and planted a kiss on Aline’s expectant lips. They hadn’t yet told everyone how they were officially a couple, although they had told both Alec and Magnus separate occasions.

 

When Aline drew the Queen of Hearts, her lust-blown eyes fell on her girlfriend when the bottle pointed towards Helen, and no one tried to stop them when they tore up the stairs to the newly designated Heaven (Jonathan’s room). 

 

While they were gone, it was finally Alec’s turn, which signaled the end of the round. He really should have known better than to accept whatever dare Izzy had concocted, but he had a good feeling that he wouldn’t have enjoyed whatever truth she asked of him any better. With a forced look of angelic innocence in her eyes, his sister let him know what exactly he’d be required to do. “I dare you to do a body shot off of Magnus.”

 

All of the air left his lungs as Alec slid his gaze from his evil sibling over to Magnus. He wet his lips, trying to find something, anything to say, but only managed to stare with his mouth opening and closing like dying fish. Magnus gave him a sympathetic smile. “It’s alright with me, Alexander,” he assured.

 

Nodding, but still not having found the ability to speak, Alec could only give Magnus a pleading look for assistance. Picking up on the signal, Magnus turned to Clary with a smile. “Would you do the honor of helping us get everything we need? We have the tequila, but only you know where the shot glasses, salt, and lime are.”

 

Clary bounded to her feet as quick as a bunny to get everything they needed. Maia, who was the only one amongst them actually trained as a bartender, cut a perfect wedge out of the lime, poured some salt onto a small paper plate, and filled the shot glass with the right amount of tequila.

 

Slowly, Alec crawled across the circle so that he was sitting directly in front of Magnus. Maia had just carried everything over when Helen and Aline descended from the stairs to come to rejoin the party. Alec hadn’t even known that seven minutes had passed yet, he and Magnus had just been staring at each other from across the circle while Clary and Maia got everything set up, and time had seemed to slow for them.

 

Helen, who was quite red in the face, quickly readjusted her skirt while Aline ran to go use the bathroom, trying to subtly wipe her mouth with the back of her hand as she went. “Sooo,” Helen trilled as she took her spot in the circle again, “what’s going on here?”

 

“I dared Alec to do a body shot off of Magnus,” Izzy replied, far too proud of herself.

 

“Oo, Aline! We’re just in time for the good stuff!” Helen called out to her girlfriend. “Get your butt back out here!”

 

“Okay, okay, I’m coming!” Aline shouted back. “Don’t let them start without me!”

 

Alec rolled his eyes but Magnus just chuckled. “Don’t worry, Alexander. Everything is fine.”

 

Chewing his bottom lip nervously, Alec nodded in agreement. “Okay,” he said, his vocal cords miraculously deciding to work. “Sorry about all this.”

 

“Don’t be,” Magnus reassured him. “It’s all just a bit of fun, right?” 

 

He smiled again and Alec instantly relaxed. It was all supposed to be fun. Besides, when was Alec gonna get another opportunity like this with the guy who gave him his gay awakening?

 

The second Aline plopped back down next to Helen, Alec knew that he couldn’t drag this out any longer. He leaned in close enough to smell Magnus’ skin and delicately ran his tongue from the junction where Magnus’ shoulder met his neck all the way up to his jawbone and back again. A dark, hungry part of Alec wanted to continue over to Magnus’ Adam’s apple, to take it into his mouth and suck fat, purple hickeys onto it, but he resisted. 

 

This close together Alec could hear Magnus’ breath catch in his throat, and something came over him which caused him to do something a bit daring. He blew a small stream of air out over the now dampened skin, watching goosebumps form and delighting in the shiver that ran over Magnus, so small that only he could see it. 

 

The two made eye contact as Alec sprinkled the coarse salt over the areas he had prepared. Both of their pupils were blown wide and a tension like static electricity was building between them. They didn’t take their eyes off of one another until after Magnus had — seductively — placed the lime wedge between his lips and Alec had to look away to see where the shot glass was so as not to knock it over. They locked eyes one last time and Alec knocked back the tequila shot.

 

The expensive amber liquid went down surprisingly smoothly (no wonder Raphael had been able to drink so much that only his seasoned liver prevented him from being unconscious on the floor) and Alec didn’t feel the need to wince. This time when his tongue was on Magnus’ neck, he pressed down a bit firmer and licked at the skin with more than just the tip. Magnus let out a low moan that was muffled by the lime wedge at the contact and Alec felt his blood start to surge south.

 

Finishing off with a light nip, Alec moved on to the lime. He flicked his eyes from Magnus’ lips up to his eyes before closing his own and leaning in to suck the lime. It wasn’t quite a kiss (although they both wished that it was) but it was the closest that their lips had ever been together, and that same hungry part inside of Alec wanted more. It wanted him to wrap his arm around Magnus, throw the citrus rind off to the side and kiss him filthily.

 

Instead, Alec used the last of his will power to draw back from Magnus, taking the lime with him. Everyone around them started clapping and whooping, but both guys were still focussed on each other, trying to catch their breaths. 

 

Finally, breaking whatever spell had come over them, Alec rolled back on his heels and returned to his place across the circle. Izzy poked him repeatedly in the ribs, no doubt incredibly pleased with herself, but Alec’s attention remained on Magnus.

 

And that’s where it stayed for the duration of the second round. Alec only half paid attention to his sister breaking out her whip to play dominatrix to Simon, Jace then having to kiss Simon, Clary painting Helen’s face while blindfolded, and Becky and Maia next having to kiss. Not that this wasn’t all entertaining, but Magnus was eye-fucking him just as hard, and that kind of took priority in his mind.

 

He did, however, pay attention when it was his turn to play truth or dare with Maia. When she chose to do a dare Alec tried to come up with a challenge that would be amusing for everyone involved. “I dare you to challenge someone to a pool noodle battle. The first one to knock the other off of a couch cushion wins.”

 

Smirking, Maia accepted the challenge and chose Jace as her opponent. Clary ran out back to get the pool noodles while the rest of them moved furniture out of the way so that Maia and Jace had an open space to fight in. Both of them were outfitted with two noodles each with the only stipulations being that they had to remain on the cushions at all times and could only hit each other with the noodles; no hitting was allowed.

 

Maia unleashed a barrage of foam blows upon Jace as he tried to move his cushion around by grabbing it with his toes and jumping around. The battle was just as funny as Alec had imagined it would be, but every so often his gaze would drift away from the two drunk undergrads hitting each other with pool toys and over to where Magnus was standing watching the same fight. Each time he found that Magnus was already looking at him too. There wasn’t the same hunger in their eyes as before, but they were still drawn to each other nonetheless.

 

The great pool noodle battle finally ended when Jace’s strategy of hopping around backfired when he lost his balance and fell backward, sending the cushion flying at Maia, knocking her over as well. An argument broke out over who was actually the winner, as despite Jace having been the first to fall off of his cushion he technically had been the one to knock Maia off hers. Since Alec had issued the challenge, it was left up to him to decide. After pretending to deliberate on the matter, he proclaimed Maia as the victor.

 

“What?!” Jace protested. “Dude, you’re my brother! You’re always supposed to side with me!”

 

Alec leveled him with an incredulous look and raised an eyebrow at him. “And miss being able to hold this over your head for the rest of our lives? Are you out of your mind?”

 

The sound of laughter filled Alec’s ears and he looked over to see Magnus watch them, having clearly heard the exchange. “Sorry, Jace,” goaded Magnus. “Karma really is a bitch, isn’t she?”

 

Jace pouted with a huff while Alec tried to stifle his laughter. Chancing one more glance at Magnus, he smiled and Magnus winked at him with a twinkle in his eye. Butterflies fluttered in Alec’s stomach and a slight blush crawled its way to his face. Clearing his throat, he went to go sit back down before Jace took notice and Alec lost what little leverage he had.

 

Once more, after everyone had put the furniture back into place and taken the pool noodles back to the shed before anyone else could wield them as a weapon against one another, Magnus took his turn with the deck. As he turned it over, Alec held his breath. There in front of everyone lay the King of Diamonds. Magnus locked eyes with Alec as he spun the bottle. Neither of them wanted to look down where it landed. But eventually, they had to.

 

Looking down, Alec tried to process what he was seeing. The blue glass bottle that they had all been playing with all night was pointed directly at him. (Well, technically the bottle had landed on Aline, but nobody said anything when the lesbian nudged the bottle slightly to the left with her foot while Magnus and Alec made prolonged eye-contact.) 

 

With a smile, Magnus rose to his feet and held out a hand towards Alec. “Would you care to join me, Alexander?”

 

Swallowing nervously, Alec nodded and accepted Magnus’ helping hand. He really didn’t want to let go of the other’s hand once he was actually on his feet, but didn’t know how Magnus would feel about that. He followed Magnus upstairs a few steps behind but stopped to chance one last look back at his siblings. Izzy and Jace wore matching grins and were both giving Alec a thumbs up. He shook his head and continued his ascent up the stairway to heaven.

 

A million thoughts race through Alec’s mind. What was going to happen here? What did he  _ want _ to happen? One part of him wanted to use the seven minutes he and Magnus had together to confess his feelings. Another didn’t want to do any talking that wasn’t done in the form of moaning or begging or breathless whispers.

 

Opening the door to the designated bedroom, Alec found Magnus sitting on the bed waiting for him. “Lucky for us, Helen and Aline didn’t seem to have made it to the bed,” he said in greeting. 

 

Alec laughed nervously and tried not to think about where in the room the sapphic couple had gotten off. He took a seat on the bed next to Magnus about a foot away from him and bounced his leg anxiously. How much time did they have left? Would they be able to do anything at all?

 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, bringing Alec back out of his head. “Are you alright? We don’t actually have to do anything if you don’t want to. I’d never want to do anything you didn’t 100% consent to.” 

 

His voice was so caring and full of concern, and Alec was reminded of just why he had fallen for Magnus Bane in the first place. Wetting his lips, Alec turned to look Magnus in the eye and found the same compassion Magnus had in his voice was there too.

 

Taking a deep breath, Alec slowly slid a hand over to where Magnus’ was sitting on the bed in between them. Both of them looked down at their hands and then back up at one another when he made contact.

 

“And what if I do want to do something?” Alec asked, his voice slightly raspy from disuse. “What if I have since we were fourteen?”

 

The energy between them changed as Magnus shifted over closer to Alec so that they were only a few inches apart. “What if I wanted the same?” he whispered.

 

Alec searched Magnus’ face as he processed the words and found nothing but sincerity there. Wetting his lips once more, Alec reached up to cup Magnus’ jaw with his free hand. He held it there for a moment before closing his eyes and leaning in to press their lips together.

 

Kissing Magnus was better than Alec had dreamt it would be. Now that there wasn’t a piece of citrus obstructing their way, their lips moved together in a way that left Alec feeling both blissfully at ease and like every nerve in his body was standing on end.

 

After they both started getting into it, Alec let his hand slip from Magnus’ face and down over his body. They broke apart only for a split second to make eye contact with one another, checking to see if the other was ok with progressing any further, and Alec pulled Magnus on to his lap.

 

Magnus took the opportunity the new position afforded him to tangle his fingers in Alec’s hair while Alec held him around the waist. When Magnus began to move his fingers along Alec’s scalp and tug slightly on his hair, Alec let out a small gasp which Magnus took as an opportunity to toy with adding some tongue into the mixed. Alec didn’t need much prompting before allowing him entry.

 

As their tongues began to become quite well acquainted, Alec’s hands slid down from Magnus’ waist to slide along his thighs straddling Alec’s own. Magnus hummed in pleasure at the sensation and tugged at Alec’s hair again, causing him to let out a low moan. Then Alec’s hands ventured further to squeeze Magnus’ butt and pull him even closer, and they knew that they had started playing a very dangerous game as their hips came to grind together.

 

They rolled their hips a few more times before Magnus finally stopped kissing Alec and rolled his head back. His head lolled to the side and his eyelids fluttered slightly before becoming wide open. “Alexander,” he groaned, the rational side of his brain fighting to break through the haze and take control.

 

“Hmm?” Alec hummed against Magnus’ throat where he was now placing multiple open-mouthed kisses and sucking at the skin, grateful to finally get his mouth on that Adam's apple.

 

“We need to stop now, darling,” Magnus stressed, pulling back despite every fiber of his being calling him an idiot for doing so. 

 

Alec, wanting to respect his partner’s wishes, did so too, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t slightly confused and disappointed. Had he done something wrong?

 

Seemingly reading his mind, Magnus cupped Alec’s face in his hand and tilted his head up to face him. “Alec, I’m stopping us here for three reasons, and none of them are because you’ve done anything wrong. On the contrary, you are doing things very, very right.” Alec nodded slightly, waiting for him to continue. 

 

Magnus sighed and stroked Alec’s cheeks with his thumbs. “Reason number one is that neither of us is prepared to take this as far as I foresee it going should we continue. And while I don’t particularly care to go rifling through Jonathan's things, sleeping together without a condom or lube won’t be a good time for either of us.” 

 

He watched understanding pass over Alec’s face and smiled slightly before going on. “The second reason is that I’d much prefer to sleep with you someplace where our dear friends won’t be able to interrupt us, preferably after a nice dinner and cuddling watching a movie.”

 

Alec’s heart began to race in a way completely different than it had when they were making out only moments before. “You want to go on a date with me?” he asked, his voice filled with wonder.

 

Magnus smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Alec’s puffy lips. “I’d very much like  _ to _ date you, Alexander.”

 

His confession brought the biggest smile to Alec’s face that Magnus had ever seen, and Alec pulled him in to kiss him again with newfound tenderness and emotion.

 

As they pulled back again, Alec smiled up at Magnus as he brushed a chunk of hair out of Alec’s faced. “What’s the third reason?” he asked in a husky voice.

 

With a sly grin, Magnus gestured over to the side with his head and Alec turned to see what he was pointing to. When he did, they both broke out into laughter. Because according to the digital clock on the bedside table, their “seven minutes in heaven” had ended over half an hour ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lovelies! I hope that you enjoyed reading this! Have an amazing day/night and, as one of my favorite YouTubers likes to say, be good people <3


End file.
